barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
That's a Home to Me
That's a Home to Me is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Home Sweet Homes". Lyrics English= Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. Yes, that's a home to me. |-| Alternate Lyrics= Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. |-| Spanish= Un hogar es muy importante Ahí puedo vivir Con las personas que más quiero y que son importantes para mí Hay casas muy pequeñas Y muy grandes O hay granjas con un perro guardián Hay castillos muy lujosos Y departamentos O cabañas que en el bosque están Un hogar es muy importante Ahí puedo vivir Con las personas que más quiero y que son importantes para mí Hay casas de ladrillo Y de madera O redondas como un balón Hay casas navegantes Y rodantes Pero en todas hay amor Un hogar es muy importante Para comer y dormir Con las personas que más quiero y que son importantes para mí Eso es un hogar para mí Barney Song Used In... #Home Sweet Homes (1992) (first appearance) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: Home Sweet Homes) (1993) #Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: Home Sweet Homes) (1994) #A Welcome Home (1995) #Let's Build Together (1997) #Vamos Juntos a Cantar (1999) #It's Home to Me (2000) #BJ's Really Cool House (2002) #Once Upon A Fairy Tale (2003) #Making a Move! (2005) #The Good Egg: Kenya (2009) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) (2012) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: The Good Egg: Kenya) (2015) Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992